jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Costa Rica Napalm Bombing
Allusion to the bombing in movie? Didn't one of the scenes cut from The Lost World allude to the bombing? The Chaos Island game also says something about the dinosaurs being supposed to be "gone", although that might refer to the Lysine contingency, I guess. --Kneazlegirl 13:17, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::no, in the deleted board room scene Ludlow only speaks of the deconstruction of all fascilities on Isla Nublar, organic and inorganic. Of Chaos Island I know nothing. MismeretMonk 13:56, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: I see. Thanks. Didn't remember that scene completely. About the game: I'll lood at the video again, maybe I'll find something. --Kneazlegirl 06:07, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ludlow actually says "'Demolition '''and '''deconstruction '''of Isla Nublar facilities, organic and inorganic..." so I do believe they were referencing some sort of bombing, however, Spielberg specifically removed this because he wanted to leave Nublar as a further plot setting. John Alfred Hammond, CEO (talk) 21:35, December 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::If you're saying that the Boardroom Scene was deleted solely because it mentioned "demolition" on ''Isla Nublar. I dare say that is debatable. "Demolition" could mean lots of things. However, if Isla Nublar was bombed like in the novel, I dare say there wouldn't be much left to "deconstruct". I think we can't say what happend on the island. Only that the island is still there and there are no dinosaurs on it (VHS cover text). BastionMonk (talk) 16:19, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::That's just what I heard on an old Documentary or the making of the film. Kathleen Kenedy also said that the scene was deleted because it dragged the opening on too long. John Alfred Hammond, CEO (talk) 02:50, December 6, 2013 (UTC) New film Seeing as Trevorrow has alluded to Nublar in JP4 how should this page be edited. Also this puts into question the inclusion of JP:TG as canon at all. What does everyone else think? Edaphosaurus (talk) 16:13, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :Have you played the game? The island is never bombed in JP:TG. Sure, Billy said that the US army was gonna bomb the island. But we never see it happen. Problem solved. BastionMonk (talk) 16:24, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :In reality, we just don't know at this point. As it stands, canon tells us that Isla Nublar facilities "both organic and inorganic" have been destroyed and JPTG goes into this further by saying that InGen had approved the island to be firebombed, or at least InGen was left with the bill by TLW. JW could upset this, or it could not. Rumors of the setting seem to indicate Isla Nublar may play a role in the film, though much of this evidence is also dubious in nature. We have no idea of the current plot points after the 2013 rewrites and we have no idea whether they will stick to Isla Nublar being bombed or not. If they don't, JPTG will no longer be film canon and the TLW deleted boardroom scene will no longer be canon (Wikia rules accept that all deleted scenes are canon unless indicated otherwise). It's just as likely that the island was bombed and a new park was built over the ruins of the old. I think we should wait for a synopsis or even until the final film is released before we make any formal changes to the article.Jhayk' Sulliy (talk) 16:38, December 5, 2013 (UTC) jurassic world connection? After the event of jurassic world and seeing the old jurassic park buildings and it's vehecles and equipements intact it safe to say that the bombing didn't happened as of this point. Because of the evidence of the old park still intact but out of public reach seen durning the movie, even the vehecles and it's equipements is still functioning as of this point which should have been destroyed after the bombing on the island. Jomarcenter (talk) 02:06, June 21, 2015 (UTC)